Meeting Haruka
by SilverWerewolf18
Summary: Everyone gets to meet the new Kuran.


**AN: I know I didn't updater **_**Hunter and Dragon, **_**but trust me it will come out soon I promise you this. Right now I'm doing small drabbles with Haruka, but don't worry the next chapter will be up soon. **

**/**

Many of Kuran's inner circles were waiting on news about future royal prince. Those who are close to the pair got first looks of the baby. Many didn't know who got to see the baby first hand. Since the mother and father were paranoid to extend, so they had be careful on whom they get to see their baby. The first who got see the royal baby were Headmaster Cross and Yagari since they both know the couple at their stages of their relationship.

Yagari and Headmaster Cross

"Yag, we got invitation to see Kiryu-chan and Kuran-kun baby!" Headmaster Cross shouts as he wave the invitation back and forth.

"What did I say about using that name!" Yagari shout as he punch Headmaster Cross head as he took the invitation and skim it.

"Come on, we need buy something for the baby." Cross said as he grab Yagari's arm as the pair made their way to mall.

"I thought we bought something for them already." Yagari said as he got pulled around by the blond hair man.

"We did, but it was for the baby and it's nice to get something for the parents." Cross stated as they made to wine store.

"Can I help you?" The store keeper asks as they look at the two men.

"Yes, can you point us too your finest wine?" Headmaster Cross said as Yagari look around the store.

"Yeah, it's around the corner." The Storekeeper said as they return counting the money in the cash register. Both males made their way to the wine. Yagari spot a Nanbu Bijin Junmai Ginjo Southern Beauty Sake he got the biggest smirk on his face.

"Hey Cross, I found one." Yagari said as he walks up to cashier and pay.

"Which one did you get?" Cross ask as he flow the taller hunter.

"You'll see." Yagari said as the pair got in the car.

When pair made to Kuran's household they saw the butler waiting for them.

"Headmaster Cross and Yagari-sama, both Master and Mistress were waiting for you. Do you bring gift for the royals?" The butler asks as he led both men to royal's bedroom. Yagari hand the bottle of wine to butler as he took it.

"Milady and My Lord, your guest has arrived." The butler said as he opens the door; revaluing the royal pair them just lying in their bed.

"Yagari and Cross, how nice to see you again." Kaname stated as got up rom bed.

"Zero, your teacher is here to see you." Kaname whisper into his lover's ear as she fumbled out bed; causing her fall out bed.

"Same stupid pupil," Yagari stated as Zero groan as she got up.

"I want to see my darling godson." Cross stated in peppy tone looking at two vampires. Zero gave small smile as she led the three men to large door that connect to their room. Behind the large door was light blue room fill with many toys, changing table, a rocking chair, and small shelves of books, a crib standing too far left side. Inside the crib was small baby boy tuck in his bed. Zero gave soft smile as she pick up her baby.

"Teacher, Headmaster, meet Haruka." Zero said as she hand the baby to Cross first.

"I must say Kiryu-chan your son is very cute." Cross said as he holds the baby. Zero just simply smiles as she move her finger over her baby's cheek it open its eyes revealing lilac eyes.

"You must see this Yagari." Cross stated as he look over to the taller man. Yagari walk over to see the baby.

"Hmm, he'll surely be like his mother." Yagari stated causing Cross and Kaname to shiver to the thought of stubborn, foul-mouth, headstrong vampire walking around. Zero only gave small smirk same with Yagari.

Cross had fun time playing with new Kuran with its small giggles. Cross and young Haruka playing with his toys that all came from all nobles and close family friends.

"I got something for you two, but your butler took it." Yagari stated as Kaname look at the head butler as he present the present. Kaname peek inside to see the same wine that causes Zero to get pregent. Kaname crack smile.

"Kaname, why are you smiling?" Zero asks as she turn red seeing that same wine bottle design.

"I think it's time to leave." Yagari stated as he pull Cross away from little Haruka. Once Yagari and Cross were out of Kuran's household; Zero put Haruka back to sleep very quickly, because she had king to attend to. Kaname must thank Yagari for the bottle wine.

Next to see the royal baby was their dear friends and family member. Who support the marriage between prince and the huntress.

Aido, Ruka, Kain, Ichijo, and Yuuki

"When do you think Kaname-sama is going let us see the new prince?" Aido ask as he sigh slouching on the couch.

"Big brother will let me know." Yuuki answer as she hand lemonade to the four vampires.

"Wait Yuuki, even you haven't seen the baby?" Kain stated looking at Kuran Princess.

"Nope," She said making the P pop.

"Looks like Kaname-sama and Kiryu-sama aren't wasting precious time protecting their son." Ruka said taking sip of the lemonade.

"I can't see why, they both lost their parents at young age, and they don't want their son to go through that." Ichijo stated looking through Yuuki books.

"Hey Yuuki, are you even jealous that your brother pick Zero over you?" Kain ask making Ruka and Aido go pale they fear what princess would say.

Yuuki took little sigh "A little, but if big brother is happy then I'm happy." Yuuki said raise her fist in the air as her eyes glimmer with faith and hope for the couple. As everyone swear drop at sight of princess.

_*Knock* Knock* *Knock*_

"I wonder who that is." Ichijo stated as race over to door opening the showing Kaname and Zero with their baby sleeping in his car seat carry-on.

"Kaname, Zero, what pleasant surprise I thought you two invite us to see the prince not bring the prince to us." Ichijo stated in excitement trying to peek in to see the royal baby.

"If everyone is busy Kaname and I can return at later time." Zero stated as she look at blond vampire. When rest of vampires heard Zero voice and mention of the baby Ruka, Aido, and Yuuki grab hold Ichijo and pull him back in covering his mouth.

"Nonsense it's good to see you two again." Ruka said as she release Ichijo and pulls Zero in the house and Kaname just follow.

"I must say Lord Kaname this very bold move that you and Zero are taking." Kain stated as he help Zero get away from Ruka.

"I know, but Zero was getting restless." Kaname answer as he took off his jacket. When he took off his jacket everyone in the room not including Zero were shock to see Kaname carrying two different sword and anti-vampire gun holster up to his right side.

"Kaname-sama, is it necessary to carry so much weapons?" Aido ask looking nervous at the king.

"I'm actually carrying less weapons compare to Zero." Kaname answer as he took his seat near Zero.

"That's true Aido-senpai." Zero said as she took off her jacket she had three different sword on her right side, her Blood Rose in the holster on the right side, as she roll up her sleeves there were hidden blades, and rolling up her pants legs seeing set rows of daggers.

"You can never be too careful." Zero stated as she fixes herself. Every vampire in the room fear Kaname and Zero since they are arm to the teeth.

"Tell me Zero, how was child birth?" Ichijo ask as he tries to change topics.

"Painful, but worth it," Zero answer as she give small as she shift her attention back to her new born baby.

Aido, Ruka, and Yuuki try to sneak peek on the baby when both royals look away. Ruka got only glimpse of the baby; her seeing pale skin, and small patch brown hair.

"Where are Rima and Senri?" Kaname ask not seeing his cousin or his wife.

"They took off to Pairs for photo shot." Ichijo stated as he got curious for baby.

"I see, I guess there is no point in waiting then since everyone seems a little antsy to see Haruka." Kaname stated as Zero safely took Haruka out of his baby seat and cradle him.

"Kain, can you please step forward." Zero stated as the ginger head man step forward. Zero passes Haruka to Kain arms.

"You just have to support the head." Zero said as she watches the taller man struggle to hold a baby.

"I want hold my nephew !" Yuuki shout trying to sneak a peek over Kain shoulder. With Yuuki's shouting cause baby Haruka to wake up and cry. His crying cause lemonade glass to shatter Kain quickly hand the baby back to Zero. Kaname gave Yuuki dark look. Once the baby made back to its mothers' arm it quickly relax, and the crying stop. Zero gave sigh of relief.

"Kaname, she didn't know that will scare him." Zero defends for Yuuki and Kaname quickly relax.

"How about if I hold Haruka; that way everyone can seat around me to see him." Zero said as Aido quickly took Zero's left side seeing the future prince for the very first time. Ruka push Aido over to see the prince he share the same physical trait that king holds all, but the eyes that was share by the mother. Yuuki climb over her brother to get Zero's right side. Yuuki pet her nephew's hair it is the softest thing she ever touch. Ichijo stood over Zero getting good view of prince. Kain stood next to Kaname since he already saw the prince.

"I must say Kiryu came long away." Kain stated looking at the Kuran mother and mate.

"Yes, she had long journey, but I'm happy she here, and I pick her to bare my child." Kaname said as he watches his mate interact with his inner group.

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating **_**Hunter and Dragon, **_**but it's coming along. Please leave review or PM me if you are shy. I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
